happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Savaughn
Savaughn is a HTFF character Temper Savaughn is very short tempered anything that goes wrong can make him very angry he will not flip out (Normaily because he only flips out when he see's bullying or name calling or if he hear a name he got called) went angered Savaughn may yell so loud that windows may break. It mostly involes one department member messing up. (As seen in Anger Management) Character Bio Savaughn is a nice and very friendly grey wolf. He is the chief of the police. He wears a blue uniform with 4 gold stars stars on each arm ( because he's chief of police ). He wears a black tie most of it hidden due to uniform. He has black pants with yellow stripes on it. He also has dog tags around his neck. He even has one of those police hats with the badge on it. And the same gloves as ale. He can flip out sometimes, but only when someone calls him a name or says his name wrong when he was in school. People called him lots of names he didn't like. He also served in the very ending of the war. Savaughn loves pets and animals his most favorite animal is an owl. His favorite pet is lunar an old tabby cat who is 70 years old in cat ages. Evil Side Savaughn has an Evil side named Savana or just as known as Evil Savaughn. He will kill anyone in sight, even Josh (his friend) and Flippy. He got his PTSD from school in grade 6 from being called names too much. He does have guns which he will use and a Bowie knife from the war. Savaughn has a pistol and a sword; he might use these to kill sometimes. Good Side Savaughn's good side, he normally only mean to bad people and will only use his weapons if he needs to. He also has handcuffs so he can handcuff bad guys and a tazor to zap bad guys to stop moving so he can handcuff them easier. Episode List Starring *Birthday bash Part 1 *Royal Tree inn *Airport Madness *Train disaster *Say Police *Too much Delays *Vacation Disaster *Ale to the Chief *It's Raining *Till Death Do Us Part Featureing *For the Love of Money Appearances *Flippy and his Twenty *Why Flip Out *Origin of Evil *Chaos in the Roads Kills *Flippy: 1 (Royal Tree inn) *Flaky: 2 (Royal Tree inn, Till Death Do Us Part) *The Mole: 3 (Royal Tree inn, Too much Delays, Till Death Do Us Part) *Lifty: 1 (For the Love of Money) *Shifty: 1 (For the Love of Money *Cuddles: 3 (Say Police, Too much Delays, Till Death Do Us Part) *Bastion: 1 (Say Police) *Giggles: 3 (Say Police, Too much Delays, Till Death Do Us Part) *Toothy: 1 (Say Police) *Decker: 1 (Till Death Do Us Part) *Hippy: 1 (Till Death Do Us Part) *Handy: 1 (Till Death Do Us Part) *Disco Bear: 1 (Till Death Do Us Part) *Lumpy: 1 (Too much Delays) *Lammy: 1 (Till Death Do Us Part) *Pop: 1 (Till Death Do Us Part) *Cub: 1 (Till Death Do Us Part) *Sniffles: 2 (Too much Delays, Till Death Do Us Part) *Pierce: 2 (Too much Delays, Till Death Do Us Part) *Generic Tree Friends: 1 (Royal Tree inn) Deaths #Flippy and his Twenty:killed by Flippy's grenade. #Royal Tree inn:Dies when the Hotel Collapses. #Airport Madness:Dies when the Airport Collapses. #Why Flip Out:Sliced in Half by Ale #Vacation Disaster:Run over #It's Raining:Crushed and spattered by lions. #Till Death Do Us Part: Shot in the head. Relationships *Jessica: Best Friend *Josh: Best Friend *Otus: Best Friend *Ale: Love Interest *Flippy: Frienemy *Pierce: Ememy *Punk The Gangster: Enemy *Lifty and Shifty: Ememy *Grafitiy: Enemy Category:Fan Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Wolves Category:Canines Category:Flippy-Sue Characters